End Of The Line
by Dreaming2Escape
Summary: ONESHOT Songfic. Takes day of graduation and day before. Tohru doesn't want Kyo to be taken away and so she comes up with and idea. Song is End Of The Line by Christi Mac


**A/N:** Hi hi! This is a oneshot about Tohru and Kyo and well you'll see. It takes place the day before and graduation day. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Oh and the song is End Of The Line by Christi Mac

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Furuba or End Of The Line

**End Of The Line**

**Will we be friends  
When we grow old?  
Or is this the end of the line?**

She was sad. They graduated tommorrow and then Kyo was to be locked away. Tohru loved being friends with him. Now she would never see him again. They wouldn't get to spend time together as they grew older and went through life.

**I hurt with you.  
I loved with you.  
The world just seemed to get in our way.**

Tohru wandered up to the roof where Kyo sat looking at the sky. _We've been through alot, _the girl thought sadly as she looked at Kyo. _I can't believe he's going to be gone tomorrow. He's changed so much since we've first met. _"Kyo?" she asked. the boy looked over at her and smiled. This just caused her to feel even more pain.

_He took care of me when I was sick. I accepted his true form when he felt so much pain. _"Hey Tohru. Excited about tomorrow?" his voice was light but strained. Tohru just nodded, desperatly holding back tears.

**Is this the end of the line?  
Oh please, don't leave me.  
Don't let your heart let go.**

_I don't want him to go! _She screamed in her head. _I love him! _She lost the battle with her tears. They flooded down her face. Her shoulders shook as she covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong Tohru!" worry showed in bothe kyo's face and voice.

"I don't want you to go!" the girl cried. "They can't take you away!" Tohru quieted for a moment. "I don't want you to leave me." she whispered.

Kyo didn't care if he turned into a cat. He wrapped his arms around Tohru. With a poof of smoke an orange cat appered in Tohru's lap.

"I don't want to leave you Tohru." the cat whispered as he pressed close to the girl. For awhile they just sat there, Tohru keeping her arms wrapped tight around the animal so he wouldn't turn back human. "Tohru?" Kyo asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Tohru smiled through her tears. "I love you too Kyo. And I won't let them take you. I'll find a way to keep you outside."

**We'll find a way.  
The journey has only begun.  
Is this the end of the line?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day----------------------------------------------------**

In the morning Tohru awoke in her bed. For only a moment she forgot what day it was. But the night before she had figured out a way to save Kyo.

"It will work." she said to herself. "It has to work." With that she got out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Shigure walked into the kitchen. "Good morning my flower! Today is your graduation! Are you happy?"

Tohru smiled pleasently. "Yes Shigure-san. I will finally fulfill my promise to mom."

"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki said as he walked into the room. "I do hope Shigurewas acting proper."

"Oh Yuki-kun! Yes Shigure-san was fine, he was just asking is I was excited about graduation."

"Hey." Kyo said. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes!" Tohru exclaimed, putting the dishes on the table. They all ate then got ready to leave.

"Goodbye!" Shigure called as they walked off. "I'll see you at graduation!"

Yuki walked ahead of Kyo and Tohru. "Can I talk to you Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"What's up?" Kyo was trying his best to not act angry towards the girl.

"I think... I think I've found a way to help you." Tohru's eyes were hopeful. "We can runaway. They cant take your freedom if we leave. Right after graduation!"

**Oh yeah, oh.  
Is this the end of the line?  
If you leave I'll follow.  
Don't let your heart let go.  
We'll find a way.**

Kyo was shaking his head. "What?" Tohru asked.

"I can't ask you to do this for me Tohru." Kyo said. "I can't make you leave everything you have here for me. Tohru, you have friends here, it would just hurt you if you left."

"It'll hurt me more if you leave without me Kyo." Tohru told the boy quietly. "I really love you. You can't make me stay here. I'd just be losing another precious thing to me." She took Kyo's hand and laced her fingers through his.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked, looking at their intertwined hands. Tohru nodded. He kissed her forehead and smiled gently at her. "Then after graduation it is."

They let go of each other's hands as they approached the school. Hana, Uo, Momiji, and Haru waited for Yuki, Tohru, and, Kyo at the gate

"Hey Tohru!" Nice day for a graduation." Uo said, hugging her best friend.

"Yes!" Tohru said with a smile.

"Are you okay Tohru-kun? Your waves seem different." Hana said, putting her hand on Tohru's head. "They are distant."

Tohru waved her hands. "No! I'm great!"

"Are you sure Tohru-Kun?" Momiji asked with concern.

"Yes!" Tohru said brightly. Momiji smiled.

"Yay!"

Haru looked at his watch. "We should get to class. The bell is ging to ring soon." With that they all went to homeroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------**At Graduation**-----------------------------------------------------

"Honda, Tohru." the Principal called. Tohru walked up to the stage with a grin. There was a loud applause that came from the Sohmas and her friends. She took the diploma and bowed.

"Hanajima, Saki." Hana accepted he diploma. "Sohma, Kyo." Kyo took his diploma and the Sohmas again applauded. "Sohma, Yuki." When Yuki went up almost the whole girl population in the school applauded. "Uotani, Arisa." Uo took her diploma with a smile.

"Here is the class of 2006!" There was a loud applause and all the graduates threw their caps in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------**At Home**--------------------------------------------------------

Shigure was locked in his study and Yuki had beeen taken to lunch by the student council.

Tohru and Kyo both stood in the doorway, each had a suitcase. "You don't have to come Tohru." Kyo whispered.

"I'm coming." the young woman said. "I don't ever want to lose you Kyo." she turned. "Let's go."

There was no way she could fool him. "We'll come back one day. I promise." he whispered to her as they walked to the train station.

**The journey has only begun.  
Is this the end of the line?  
Is this the end of the line?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well that's it! I hope you liked it. Please reveiw!


End file.
